


Shadow of The Rain

by j_gabrielle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Spoilers, slightly spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Did you want me to stay?” You venture.</i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>“Did you want to leave?” Point to Bond.</i> </p><p>Q muses on one Commander James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of The Rain

They are maps of places he’s been, the shadows he has had to bear, and secrets he will always keep. You know about some of them; the long line across his shoulder from that crash in Marrakesh, the one shaped like a tree root on his left knee that he got three days after he started out in the Navy, the gun shot wounds from when Eve took that shot…

His warm, gun calloused hands cover yours where they lie on his chest. It is strange to think that those hands cradling yours are the same that are very much capable of impersonally ending someone’s life. The hands that were like fire brands on your naked skin mere moments before, are the same that you have heard twisting someone’s neck until it snapped like a dry twig. Then again, maybe it really was not all that strange after all.

“You’re thinking too loud,” He says, voice barely audible through the din of the rainstorm outside, “Stop.” 

You look up and see that he hasn’t opened his eyes to look at you, and begin to feel your heartbeat falter. Everyone knows that Commander Bond of the 007 status only ever had a string of women warming his bed, and adorning his side as he strutted into the arms of danger. It was no secret, and Bond had never been shy about the ladies he was with. You curse yourself internally for being stupid enough to want… To want what you can never have. But that’s just you, isn’t it?

You pull yourself out of the intoxicating cloud that is sex, gunpowder and Bond, shifting quickly to the edge of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” He asks, sitting up against the headboard. Oh right. You’re at his place. Fumbling around the pile of clothes on the floor, you feel for your glasses. 

“Just…” 

“Just?”

Glasses found. You quickly slip them on, feeling less naked than you were, even though they are the only things you have on save for the thin sheet pooling around your waist.  
“Were you planning on going somewhere?” After a beat, he adds, “Q?”

Electric blue eyes are bright in the shadows of the room. The rain outside makes moving shadows against the floors and sheets. You feel goose bumps prickle your skin. “Did you want me to stay?” You venture.

“Did you want to leave?” Point to Bond.

You look away, unable to hide the blush of your cheeks. “Then could I have a pair of pyjamas? I-I think you’d be more comfortable with me if I had a pair of pyjamas. I mean,” You bite down on your lip, “You wouldn’t have to see-”

You feel his lips against your shoulder, the slight burn of his stubble. You start, breath hitching as his arms pull you flush against him. He is like a solid wall of muscle and heat. You don’t even realize that you have closed you eyes until you feel the weight of your glasses lift. 

“I like you better without them. In fact, I think I rather like it when you’re flushed and wearing nothing but me. I think I like you best when you are shaking in my arms, when you can think of nothing else but the way I feel in you. When you are writhing,” He kisses the back of your ear, “Begging,” He presses on the finger shaped bruises on your hips, “Moaning my name…” The fucker.

“If that’s your idea of dirty talk, you’re doing it right.” Your voice catches and the words leave your mouth before your brain has had time to think things through. He chuckles, and it vibrates onto your skin and into your heart. You lift a hand to cup his cheek, sighing when he smiles and presses a kiss to your wrist. “I’m not a woman, James.” You whisper, tracing the shadow of the rain on his skin.

“I think I would’ve noticed whether you were, considering your lack of breasts and where my genitals have been.” He lifts your head, and once more you are assaulted with bright blue eyes clouded with a darkness you want nothing else but to lift from them. “Are you feeling insecure, my dear Q?” You do not answer, merely running your finger on the shape of his jaw.

“You’ve only ever wanted women.”

His hands still at where they have been stroking at your skin. In a quick twist of bodies, you are on your back with him looming over you. One of his hands is holding your wrists over your head and the other is cupping your erection, stroking it gently.

“But it doesn’t mean I don’t want you.” He breathes in between the kisses he licks into your mouth. It is sloppy, dirty and a hell lot more passionate than your first time tonight, but you can’t bring yourself to care.

“James.” You whisper, pushing him back against the headboard. You climb onto his lap, straddling him. You are still wet and loose from earlier on, and when you guide his erection into you, it doesn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. “James…” You whimper, sobbing as you tangle your hands in his sweat matted hair. You hang on as he thrusts into you, hands guiding you like a ragdoll. He growls against your throat, sucking against your pulse point. You can barely remember coming, a bright light dancing behind your eyes.

You come to and it is still raining outside. Bond has covered your bodies with a blanket and is brushing away sweaty locks from your face. “Sorry.” You say, unsure of what it is for. The corners of his eyes lift as he smiles, and you feel like melting into the sheets. No wonder he gets so many women! You wonder idly if you could possibly bottle that smile and market it as a weapon.

“Stay.” He says, kissing your knuckles. You answer with a smile, tucking yourself flush against him once more. Your mind buzzes with questions and worries, but you reckon that they could wait. At least until daylight comes.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if I have scarred you with my rusty writing skills. I saw this movie and this was all I could think about. Written with the prompts from qbond.tumblr.com's prompt challenge; Rain, Scars, Dark. I'll add the link to that post if it ever appears? Thanks for reading!
> 
> [EDIT 04.11.2012]
> 
> This is the link to the tumblr post from the challenge. Don't forget to reblog and check out the rest of the submissions! :)
> 
> http://qbond.tumblr.com/post/34930862084/title-shadow-of-the-rain-author


End file.
